Relationships- rated C for Citrus
by Dorryza
Summary: Not all relationships in the League are T rated. Because of that, this story continues where the other cannot. A bunch of one-shots detailing relationships between champions in the League- this one involving all M rated ones, and mainly romance. Guess what that entails. Will contain lots of links.
1. True Strength, Part 2

Firstly, first chapter, first lemon. Don't flame me too hard xD.

Also, this is probably going to be a mostly lemony offshoot of my story Relationships (which I want to keep rated T, for various reasons). To understand what is going on, you'll probably need to read that as well.

Part one of this is here: s/8044996/19/Relationships . If you haven't read that yet, I strongly suggest you read that before continuing on this particular lemon.

And without further ado, Part 2 of Irelia and Jarvan.

* * *

Jarvan broke away from the kiss, gasping both for breath, and to combat the shock. Voice suddenly slightly hoarse, in what seemed like a whisper, he said, "Wha- what was that?"

Irelia smirked from her position straddling him. "I won." She leaned in, lips brushing his ear. "And Victor takes the spoils." The sound and feel of her words and lips sent tingles up Jarvan's spine.

Shaking the tingling feeling away, Jarvan glared up at the woman on top of him. "You did not win." Irelia cocked her eyebrow. "You cheated," he clarified.

"Oh?" asked Irelia. "How might that have happened?"

Jarvan gestured up. "The ropes. I said no equipment, but when you were losing, you had no hesitations grabbing that rope and swinging everywhere like Wukong when he's drunk."

Irelia let out a snort of derision. "First it was an ignite, then a rope... is there no satisfying you?"

"Yes," Jarvan barked, eyes narrowed. "_Don't cheat_."

Rolling her eyes, Irelia said in an exasperated voice, "Fine. One last competition, where there's no cheating. Anything is allowed."

"You can always cheat," Jarvan said pompously. "Show me an activity where there are truly no rules, and I will best you at it."

Irelia grinned evilly. "Oh, I can think of one right now. A stroke of luck too, seeing as what happened earlier put me in the mood." She leaned in close again, this time just far enough to stare into his eyes. "Who can make the other cum first."

Jarvan's mind blanked. Surely he'd misheard- she wasn't truly asking him to do such a thing. She had to mean something else.

But what else could the word "cum" truly mean? Confused, he looked up at the Captain of the Guard in hope of clarification and an answer.

Irelia almost burst out laughing at the range of emotions that broke out onto Jarvan's face the moment she spoke. Anger, confusion, shock, and was that a little bit of... interest? Seeing him looking at her in confusion, she couldn't resist a small chortle before clarifying. "Yes. Sex."

When Jarvan looked hesitant, Irelia pulled out her the trump card. "That is, unless you're scared you'll lose?"

With that, Jarvan perked up, a newfound innate fire burning in his eyes. "You will not win." were the only words that came out of his mouth, as he reached up.

Irelia leaned back, a smile on her face, and cold fire in her eyes. "No rules," Jarvan could hear her whispering, as he suddenly felt a warmth on his pants caressing his member. It hadn't been fully erect before, but it definitely was now. His pants were now pooled around his knees. He kicked them off with no hesitation, simultaneously reaching upwards towards the woman straddling him.

He went for the shirt first. He pulled upwards, but Irelia, hands still around his member, refused to move. He ripped it, and flung it off to his left. Reaching up, Jarvan pinched her right nipple. He heard a breathy moan. His other hand caressed the mound of flesh that was her left breast. The noise coming from Irelia's mouth was now more of a groan than a moan, but she refused to relinquish the hold she had on his dick.

Irelia, now with her breasts sending signals of such pleasure to her head, gripped tighter with her hands, and began to vigorously jerk her hands back and forth. The resulting groan from Jarvan made her both tighten her grip, and shake slightly with satisfaction. Looking down, she could see small bits of clear liquid seeping out from the head. Grinning, she moved the thumb of her right hand and rubbed it over the head. She could feel Jarvan jerk slightly under her.

Meanwhile, Jarvan, twitching slightly, realized he was getting far too aroused far too quickly. He removed his right hand from Irelia's breast, and began moving that down. Arching his back, his head moved forwards, mouth eagerly seeking flesh. Taking Irelia's hardened nipple between his teeth, he pinched slightly. The cry that came out afterwards was extremely satisfying, and he did it again.

Meanwhile, his hand moved down to Irelia's core, snuck under the pants she still had on, and began stroking. Feeling a small bit of wetness seep out, his right index finger quickly pushed in for an instant. The result was an instant spasm and another cry from Irelia.

Having felt this, she removed her hands from their previous position and promptly pushed Jarvan's torso back down to the floor. His arms quickly followed. Raising herself slightly, her hands slipped into her own pants, and slowly pushed them down, lifted her feet, and tossed them carelessly behind her.

Her hands reached back down to Jarvan's member, and pulled it back upright. Positioning her wet core over it, she slowly moved down.

There was an almost imperceptible wince as Jarvan enters her. He felt massive inside her, filling her up completely, stretching her past her limit. Finally, her butt hits his groin, and they pause, both releasing a breath neither of them had realized they had been holding.

They both stayed still for what felt like hours, but was probably only half a minute. Irelia's breath was slowing, Jarvan's face still slightly scrunched up due to his entire length of 8 inches squeezed tight by Irelia's fleshy petals, Irelia's vagina producing huge amounts of fluids to try and accommodate the massive invader in it. They stayed, and stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity.

Suddenly, Irelia took a deep breath, moved upwards, and rammed back downwards. The movement took both by surprise- Jarvan not anticipating the movement, and Irelia not anticipating the pure satisfaction that she felt with his entire length entering her again. Now that her core was accustomed to Jarvan's member, the amount of discomfort was simply overtaken greatly by the pleasure tingling up Irelia's spine. This time, only about two seconds passed before Irelia lifted herself up and rammed down again, flinging her head back, her breasts out, closing her eyes, and moaning because of the pure pleasure invading her system.

A rhythmic slap now began, with Irelia moving up and down slightly faster than once a second. Jarvan lay back in shock, his member completely enveloped. The waves of bliss rolling through his body paralyzed him for the first few seconds, but soon he regained control over his body.

His hands went out, pinching, caressing, fondling Irelia's body. One explored the curvature of her ass, the other gripping one of Irelia's breasts tightly.

Both Jarvan and Irelia were panting heavily at this point, with hungry looks in both their eyes. Irelia kept moving up and down, moaning in synchronization with her movements, Jarvan accompanying her with groans. However, as he felt the familiar fire begin in his own core, he knew he couldn't keep up. Not on his back.

Irelia felt Jarvan's hands move away from her, before feeling them clasp together behind her back. As she moved down onto him, she felt them move up, forcing her towards him. His arms wrapped around her in a strong embrace, his mouth moving up to intercept hers in a passionate kiss, she melted into him. Half a second later, they were moving. A second after that, she opened her eyes, feeling different.

That was because, while she had been distracted by the kiss, the embrace, and the absolute fullness of him inside her, Jarvan, that sly bastard, had rolled over. Now, Irelia was on her back, Jarvan leaning over her, his hands on the ground steadying him, as he pulled out-

And brutally rammed himself back in.

Irelia squealed in surprise. All of a sudden, the tables were turned- he was on top, and _oh gods_ he was going deep. It felt so impossibly good- how was it possible that it could feel _that good_?

Jarvan snarled as he forced himself out and rammed himself in again. The pleasure was massive, especially from this position, and his body was beginning to overheat. Sweat droplets began to form on his body- perspiration was also beginning to form on Irelia's brow and body. Ignoring the almost unbearable heat, he continued to pull out and push back in, body beginning to shake with the exertion.

Irelia's own hand began to snake towards her breast, beginning to massage the sensative flesh as Jarvan continued to pound into her. The pleasure, now added to by her own hands on her breasts, continued to flood into her body. She continuously let out shuddering moans as Jarvan's member kept assaulting her core, desperately gasping in breath.

Suddenly, Irelia's inner walls began to twitch. Both of them felt it, and it triggered a matching response from Jarvan's member. Both began to spit out additional fluids in preparation for the final moment- mixing in Irelia's vagina, battered by Jarvan's member, and beginning to leak out onto their groins.

Irelia gritted her teeth. She knew that she couldn't possibly stay, not on her back. Jarvan by now had moved to a sitting position, body upright as he continued to pound into her. Suddenly, when he had just moved out and readying himself for another push in, she sat up in a movement not unlike a crunch and brought her body parallel to his. She then pushed him hard. Jarvan, already weakened by all the fighting, sparring, and now intercourse, didn't have the strength to resist and fell onto his back. Irelia mounted him again, one hand on his chest to prevent him from moving, the other helping her balance on the floor.

She then proceeded to ram herself down, faster, rougher, and more violent than she had before. There was a loud groan from Jarvan, a subsequent moan from Irelia, and a very noticeable twitch from Jarvan's member. Pulling out, Irelia rammed down again, just as rough as the last time. This time, Irelia's core began twitching as well in response.

Jarvan's hands now pinched and fondled the flesh of Irelia's chest. At this point, she couldn't even moan, she was so short of breath. She could only pant, eyes closed, mouth wide open, blue hair flying all around her head in a halo. Jarvan's face was also contorted, flooded with so much pleasure no noise but labored breaths came out.

A few oscillations later, Jarvan suddenly groaned as his member spasmed uncontrollably. his seed flooding into Irelia's to paint her inner walls with semen, causing a long, drawn out howl from Irelia and a sudden drenching of torrents of warm fluid spurted out by the orgasming woman on top of him. Irelia's vagina simply couldn't hold so much liquid, and as a result, much of it exited along with Jarvan's throbbing dick.

Both now seeing stars and panting from the extreme exertion, Irelia pitched forwards, head hitting Jarvan's chest, mouth still wide open.

"I-" she coughed briefly. "I think that means...I won."

With that, Irelia blacked out on top of Jarvan.

"I-" Jarvan began, but the act of speaking tired him out so much, his eyes rolled upwards and his head hit the floor. He blacked out as well.

* * *

*Next Morning*

"I'm telling you, agility is extremely important in battle, and the ropes are a great way to train them."

Shyvana and Riven were headed towards the Gymnasium for training. Riven was trying to convince the half-dragon that ropes training was useful. Shyvana, however, was just pouting and muttered something about "wings". Riven shook her head, ignored her, and dragged her to the gym anyways.

Even when they were at the Gym, Shyvana put up resistance, although it was admittedly half-hearted. "Come _on_ Shyvana," said Riven in exasperation, reaching for the doorknob.

They opened the door. The first thing that hit them was the atmosphere- it was warm, humid, sweaty, and had a certain, familiar but unidentifiable musk.

The second was Irelia's pants, right in front of the doorway.

Riven and Shyvana squinted into the darkness of the gymnasium. Riven just shrugged and flicked a light switch, turning on the magical lights in every building in the Institute.

The first thing they saw was the pile of armor and weapons- seemingly enough for an entire squadron of soldiers.

The second thing they saw drew two completely different reactions.

"Jarvan!" Shyvana cried.

"Irelia!" Riven facepalmed.

* * *

Jarvan's arms hurt. His torso hurt. His arms hurt. His back hurt. His legs hurt.

Everything hurt.

Honestly, it felt as though he'd gone through a two hour extreme exercise, then fell asleep on a wooden plank, with a 150 pound weight on top of him.

His head craned up, seeing a head full of purple hair. On top of him.

Irelia.

His memory flooded back.

Involuntarily twitching, the woman on top of him stirred, letting out a groan. It appeared she'd woken up with the same problems as him. Although, looking back on last night, that was hardly surprising.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching the door.

Shit.

He heard a voice outside, including the name Shyvana.

Double Shit.

The door opened, letting in a ray of light throughout the Gym.

Triple Shit. He began to stand up. Where were his clothes?

The lights flicked on. He could make out the half-dragon whose mouth was open in shock in the doorway, Riven who looked torn between dragging Shyvana out of the Gym and facepalming, and a very red and _very_ naked Irelia beside him.

He said the first words that came to mind. "It's not what it looks like!"

"Oh?" Shyvana asked. Shit, she sounded extremely pissed off- which she had a right to be.

Jarvan sighed deeply. "You see," he began, "There's a very good explanation for this." He pointed at Irelia. "She cheated."

Irelia rounded about to glare at Jarvan. "You mean I won. Like the last one would prove."

"Won? Won what?" Shyvana asked in confusion.

Jarvan gave another sigh. This would be impossible...


	2. Gauntlet Buddies, Part 2

This is part two Ez and Vi. Part one is at "www . fanfiction . net (/) s/8044996/25/Relationships" without spaces, quotes, or parenthesis (crazy site won't let me use URLs).

Enjoy,

-Dorryza

* * *

He didn't notice the door slamming behind him. He didn't notice his body being maneuvered towards a wall. He didn't see the lights in the room begin to dim, hear the click of the lock on the door. All he could feel was her lips on his- a slight nibbling, a flick where her tongue just skimmed his. The explosion of heat and feeling that radiated from his mouth made his knees weaken and his body tremble. He felt her body tremble in response as she pressed it closer to his and deepened the kiss.

She broke the kiss, and shook her head, neon pink hair flying. They both gasped for air, trying make up for the moments when their mouths had been already occupied. Then, she dove in again. Only, this time, instead of her hands caressing his back and his head, they were rapidly rapidly undressing him. His jacket's zipper was drawn down and it was cast off in an instant. His shirt was unbuttoned and dropped to the floor. Ezreal, slowly regaining control of his senses, was just now realizing what Vi was doing. This time, he broke off the kiss, and moved backwards, only to realize his back was on a wall.

"What?" Vi asked. "Is something wrong?"

"I just-" Ezreal looked to the side for an instant, before forcing his eyes back onto the panting woman in front of him. "I've never done this before, I don't-"

Vi's face stretched out into a mischievous grin. "Don't worry, Genius Boy, I'll handle it." Her eyes lit up with the smile, as she continued undressing him. His undershirt came off, and was tossed across the apartment with reckless abandon.

Ezreal tried to keep up. Vi's jacket came off, while she caressed his chest. It was not flabby by any stretch of the imagination, but not overly muscled either. Getting on her knees, Vi moved on to his belt, while he moved on to her shirt. She got his belt undone, but before his pants came down, she was interrupted by an insistent tug on her arms. She growled and undid the button that held his pants up. Only after the pants spooled around Ezreal's feet did she lift her arms to allow her shirt to come off. His underpants came down, and she looked hungrily at his member. He, in turn, tried to reach around her to undo the latch that held up her bra, but it felt infuriatingly complex to open. Giving out a short snort of laughter, she reached around her back to release her bra and shrugged it off. Ezreal's eyes widened momentarily at the sight of what was underneath.

They widened even more when he first felt her on him. Her hands lightly, gently, pumped along his length. It perked up quickly, and her mouth moved in. First, only her tongue darted out, stroking the tip. Then, her mouth engulfed the head, sending electrifying pulsations of heat and ecstasy throughout his body.

She sucked for a moment, eliciting a sharp intake of air from Ezreal, then let go with a _pop_. Her hands, still on the base of his dick, pumped up and down a few times again. She dove back in, this time bobbing her head up and down a few times, her tongue swirling around Ezreal's length. Ezreal; barely even seeing the woman in front of him, only feeling the warm, wet sensation of her around him; could only gasp as her mouth tightened and her teeth oh so slightly scraped over the top of the head of his length as she exited again, the exquisite sensation feeling like it would almost overload his brain. She went in again, this time forcing herself deeper. The sensation of being buried inside Vi, half of his length in the warm, deep crevice of her mouth, the other half still being pumped energetically by her hands, made Ezreal see stars at the edge of his vision. His breathing increased to almost constant gasping, muscles strained towards some unknown goal. His heart seemed like it was about to burst, and he felt almost burning with heat all throughout his body. It seemed that everything was becoming brighter, and there was some _urge_ that he had to fulfill, that would happen as long as she just kept-

And suddenly, instead of warmth, Ezreal almost sagged down onto the ground as the cool air assaulted his length. Right before the threshold of… something, Vi had broken off and now leaned back slightly, gasping for air. In all honesty, Ezreal wasn't sure whether he was angry or grateful that boundary had not been passed.

* * *

When Ezreal started laboring for air, Vi knew he was close to finishing. When his member, embedded in her mouth, started twitching, she knew he was about to. Did she really want his first time to be over that quickly? And without any fun for _her_? She smirked inwardly.

Vi opened her mouth as much as she could, and moved away from him. Ezreal looked down, his face seemingly torn between disapproval and gratitude. The inward smirk grew only larger as she realized both how fresh he was, and how much he was staring at her tits. She arched her back slightly more than required and fumbled with her own pants. Glancing back and tossing a smirk at the boy behind her, she walked towards her bed and flopped down on it. A moment later, a second weight plopped down, making the bed creak slightly in displeasure.

Ezreal, she noted, was before her, looking between her legs. She noticed a questing hand, and she spread her legs obligingly. He needed to cool down anyways, and she needed some enjoyment as well.

Cautiously, his hand parted her pink petals, before slipping the tip of one finger in. It probed around a bit, before sinking deeper. It curled up, rubbing on the sides of her inner walls. She let out an incontrollable moan.

Sensing approval, Ezreal then slipped in a second finger and curled them both up. Vi shuddered briefly in response, pleasure shooting up her body, her heart and breathing rate shooting up. He withdrew his fingers, and her body slowly began to cool down

He chuckled when he saw her red face. "Payback" was his response to her quirked eyebrow.

Vi scoffed. "Please, as if you could even come close." Now it was Ezreal's turn to look confused, and then devious. Some part of Vi told her to stop going, as the expression on Ezreal's face was beginning to turn outright evil. But, the rest of her, reminding her that Ezreal was still completely new, swatted all of that away. As a result, she taunted, "I doubt you could even make me ye-"

Suddenly, a white-hot jolt of pleasure or pain- she couldn't tell which- stabbed through her body and shocked her brain so much that she couldn't avoid throwing her head back and screaming, "_Oh, FUCK!"_

The sensation passed after a moment, and she lifted her head for a moment, wondering what Ezreal had done. Seeing a little nub of flesh from her clit pinched between his thumb and finger, she relaxed with a moan.

"Low blow, kid…" she wheezed out.

He chuckled. "Still worked perfectly." He shifted his position in the bed.

All of a sudden, his hand was kneading one of her breasts, and his mouth was nibbling on the nipple of the other. She couldn't resist gasping as his mouth relinquished its grip on the sensitive peak of her breast and gave her a kiss. Their lips tanged, their tongues flicked. His arms encircled her, and she felt something probing at her clit. One of her hands reached down and guided his throbbing member towards the entrance.

His mouth unlocked from hers, and he slowly moved in, his hands now holding him above her. He sheathed himself fully inside her, both of them trying desperately not to make any noise other than the sound of labored breathing. He failed first, letting out a small groan at the sheer feeling of her around him, the wet, hot chasm which was so similar yet infinitely different from her mouth. She let loose soon afterwards, moaning at the feeling of him inside her, her walls pulsating and adapting around him.

His hips moved up and he pulled halfway out of her. The pleasure became almost blinding as the feeling of him almost hijacked the rest of her senses. He pushed back in, grunting at both the effort of keeping himself above her as well as the feeling of himself inside her.

In and out. In and out. They began to establish a cadence. Ezreal would move up, and Vi would move down. Then the two would meet with a slap of skin on skin, then part again, then meet again. The room began to heat up because of their exertions, and sweat beads began to form on both of them. She moaned again, and his arms began to shake slightly.

Seeing the slightly ragged Ezreal on top of her, Vi's expression changed from pure pleasure to devious.

* * *

One moment, he was on top of her, pumping in and out, trying to make sure he didn't collapse. The next, his arms were bound to his sides, his chest crushed to hers. The next, he was on his back, a mischievously grinning Vi straddling him, her hands pinning his down. He gulped. Vi began to move up and down herself, her face with that insufferable smirk on it focused on his. He began to move his hips as well against Vi's. It seemed only fair to try to help her.

She started to lean back, and she let his hands go. Her arms were now behind her, making sure she didn't fall backwards, and his were free. They reached up and started pinching, kneading her breasts, and tracing the lines of her body. Vi gritted her teeth and continued bouncing up and down, the breast not being attended to following her rhythm with a small delay.

They both knew at the same time. She felt him begin twitching as she forced him into her for the umpteenth time. He felt her walls begin pulsating as he moved back into her again. Their only response was to move faster, pant more desperately, shudder and moan more noticeably.

They sped up until they were faster than even gravity- Vi found herself pulling down on the sheets to make her go just that much faster, to give herself just that much more pleasure. Her greater conditioning began to show, as Ezreal simply couldn't move as quickly as her. Their movements became unsynchronized, almost erratic as they gave it just that last little push.

Ezreal realized that that threshold he had approached before was rapidly approaching. With a moment of sudden clarity, he realized what it was, and the possible consequences. He tried to articulate this to Vi, but it only came out as broken words, as his body's demand for air overwhelmed his brain's desire to speak.

"I-" Ezreal panted, "I'm about-" a breath "to fi-" a sudden gasp and shudder, as his body began preparations of its own- "can't stop".

Vi, however, knew exactly what Ezreal was talking about. She'd done this particular dance enough to know all the moves at this point. She unceremoniously shouted, "just shut the fuck up-" she gasped for air- "and _cum inside me_!"

As if following orders, Ezreal's body started to spasm, and he let out a shout. A flood of sticky semen streamed into his member, and from there, into Vi's pulsating walls. On her part, the sensation of the liquid was enough to push her over the edge. She, too, began to shake uncontrollably. Her walls began to flood with her own produce, as she let out a shriek. The duo were not able to control their own bodies anymore, knowing only the sensation of each other, as their muscles stubbornly refused commands. Their bodies continued to pump fluids into Vi's core, before slowing, and then stopping. Ezreal's eyes opened, and he looked into Vi's eyes. The two panted, exhausted.

"Not bad-" gasp- "Genius boy" panted Vi.

The tips of Ezreal's mouth began to briefly pull up before failing for lack of energy. "You too…" He blinked, finding it absurdly hard to open his eyes after closing them. He glanced up again. Vi body was falling forward, her eyes shut, clearly having blacked out. He raised his arms and attempted to lower her on top of him gently, before his arms gave out half way and she thudded on top of him. He relaxed back, her comforting weight on top of him. His eyes shut and he drifted away almost instantly.

* * *

She felt warm. It was so warm. Normally, she didn't feel this warm.

Normally, it wasn't this bright either. Even with her eyes closed, it felt abnormally bright. She didn't like it. She tried to pull her blankets up over her eyes to go back to sleep. Her alarm hadn't sounded, so she could go back to sleep. Right?

But, as her arm reached down, she didn't feel soft cotton, or linens. She only felt skin- and she didn't feel her own hand either. Which meant-

Her eyes flew open. It was bright- because it was late morning. Her clock showed a time of 9:21. That meant that she'd slept through her first, second, and third alarms. And that only had happened after-

She turned around. Ezreal slept behind her, almost cocooning her in warmth as his body surrounded her. Memories of last night started streaming back and she relaxed slightly.

Then her body hit. She suddenly realized she was thirsty, she was hungry, and every single muscle in her body felt like it'd just been put into a meat grinder. She tried to lay there to rest a bit, but her growling stomach and chapped lips angrily reminded her to replenish some of the nutrients lost in last night's activities. But just as she got to the edge of bed, a dreaded sound made its way to her ears.

Her doorbell.

There was only one person who would be arriving around now. And that one person would have-

_Shit_.

* * *

She frowned. Vi did sleep in, but that was why she had suggested the idea of multiple alarms. Normally, she let her sleep- Vi was normally out patrolling late anyways- but today was a meeting day, when Vi shouldn't have been late. Luckily, the person holding the meeting- the person who had been contracted draw up better maps of the undercity- was also been running late. She rang the doorbell.

No response.

She frowned and rang the doorbell again.

No response. Had Vi gone to sleep with earmuffs?

Caitlyn frowned and pulled out the extra key to Vi's apartment she had on her at all times. Vi had protested about it, but Caitlyn knew it would come in handy, so she didn't budge, and eventually Vi had gave in. She unlocked Vi's apartment with a click and stepped in, prepared to lecture Vi about sleeping late. Caitlyn was expecting a cheerfully snoring Vi, happily burrowed under sheets.

Instead, she was greeted what looked like a ransacked apartment, with clothes scattered everywhere. There was a jacket, there was a shirt, there was a pair of boxers, there was-

Wait.

Boxers?

"Vi?"

The named woman stepped out from her bedroom sheepishly, completely naked, and her face more red than a tomato. Caitlyn's eyes narrowed, already coming to her conclusion. She looked past her into the bedroom itself to see someone she would never expect to see.

"_Ezreal?_"

He let out a surprised grunt as he responded to his name, craning his neck up, and realizing in the next instant that he was butt naked. He, too, blushed, looking as though a painter had accidentally spilled crimson paint over an unfortunate victim. Caitlyn turned her glare to Vi, who shuffled her feet and looked remarkably like a child who knows she will be chastised.

"Well? Anything to say?"

Vi looked up, her trademark smirk plastered back on her face. She knew she was in trouble, and she figured she might as well get a laugh out of it while she was at it. "Want to join in, cupcake?"

It was Caitlyn's turn to turn beet red, and she sputtered. She was literally unable to form words.

Vi pressed on, grinning all the while. "Come on, it'll be fu-"

With a surprised "_hurk_!", Vi found herself suddenly pinned to the wall by her extremely agitated partner.

And that's when the screaming started.


End file.
